


Texting

by lastweekon



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Lust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastweekon/pseuds/lastweekon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zak and Nick have plans to review footage with Aaron but Nick has other plans for Zak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting

Nick wrapped his arms around Zak’s middle, pulling the older man to straddle his lap as he continued to press their lips together in a deep kiss. He ran his lips along Zak’s jaw, slowly working down his neck. Zak let out a quiet moan, tilting his head back slightly as Nick’s lips grazed over his collar bone. Nick ran his hands down Zak’s back, sneaking them up under his shirt and startling the older man.  
“Nick!” Zak jumped back, honking the horn as his ass bumped into the steering wheel behind him. “Your hands are cold!”  
“Sorry.” Nick said, shaking with laughter. Zak couldn’t help but join in. Here they were going at it in the car like a couple of teenagers. Zak sighed, collapsing into Nick and kissing his shoulder softly.  
“We better get inside.” He said reluctantly. Nick groaned quietly in his ear.  
“I’m gonna have a really hard time keeping my hands off you today.” He felt Zak smile against his neck.  
“Well, we promised we’d behave around Aaron. So you’re gonna have to.” Zak said firmly, but Nick could hear the smile in his voice.  
“Yeah...yeah.” Nick agreed. “We’ll see…” he said, going in for one more kiss. 

They made their way into the GAC office a few minutes later. They had plans to spend the day reviewing footage with Aaron and they were already a couple minutes late. Aaron was already settled in on the couch, coffee and phone in hand.  
“Sorry we’re late, man.” Zak said, grabbing a bottle of water.  
“No worries. I figured as much with the way Nick’s car was rocking out there.” Aaron answered nonchalantly. “You know what they say, if the van is a rockin’ --”  
“Do _not_ finish that sentence!” Zak cried out as pink sprouted across his cheeks. Aaron let out a hearty laugh and Nick joined in, making his way over for a fist bump.  
“I appreciate it, man.” Nick laughed.  
“Don’t mention it, bro. I wouldn’t dream of cock blocking you.” Aaron joked.  
“He was not...we were just...you weren’t!” Zak objected, flustered. Nick and Aaron continued to laugh as Zak let out an exasperated breath and plopped down on the couch. “Assholes.”  
Nick gave him a sympathetic look as he clearly fought back a grin.  
“Alright... we’re done.” He said, making his way to sit next to Zak on the couch.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Zak asked abruptly.  
“Um… sitting down.” Nick said, confused.  
“Not here, you’re not. Why don’t you go sit next to your little friend over there. You guys can giggle like school girls.” Zak said, pointing toward Aaron. Nick rolled his eyes, taking a seat next to Aaron.  
“Bro, you got in trouble.” Aaron taunted.  
“Shut up.” Nick said with a quick punch to Aaron’s arm. Aaron laughed, reaching over to press play on the remote. Zak settled in, focusing his attention on the screen. Nick watched Zak, crossing his arms over his chest as he carefully inspected the older man. He could tell Zak was ignoring him and he decided to have a little fun of his own. He picked up his cell phone, quickly keying in a text. Zak looked down, feeling his phone buzz. 

_You know I like it when you play hard to get._

Zak’s eyes flicked up to find Nick’s for a brief moment before he began typing back. 

_Who’s playing?_

A smile played over Nick’s face as he read the text. He loved it when Zak got like this. He knew he wasn’t really mad, just being stubborn. And for whatever reason, it always turned him on. He sat back, spreading his legs as his eyes slowly dragged over Zak’s body. Zak swallowed hard, feeling Nick’s eyes on him. He picked up his phone again, quickly typing out a message. 

_Pay attention. And STOP staring._

Nick read the message, chuckling quietly to himself. He looked up to meet Zak’s eyes, slowly shaking his head. Zak let out a sharp breath, resigning himself. He would just have to ignore it.  
“Woah. Orb!” Aaron said, pointing toward the screen. “Did you guys see that?” He asked, pulling them from their private conversation.  
“I missed it. Rewind it?” Zak asked, happy for a distraction.  
“See? There. There it is!” Aaron said.  
“Oh yeah, that’s a good one.” Nick said. “And it was right after you asked it to show itself.”  
“Exactly!” Aaron exclaimed. “That’s crazy, dude.”  
“Good catch, Aaron.” Zak said, settling back and focusing his attention on the screen. He grabbed his water bottle, taking a long drink. As he screwed the cap back on the bottle, he felt his phone vibrate again. 

_I wish I was that water bottle right now._

Nick watched as Zak clearly fought back a smile, keeping his lips firm as he forcefully tapped out a text. 

_I am trying to work and you are distracting me!_

Nick smirked, tapping in his response. 

_Sorry, but you’re distracting_ me _with the way you’re sucking on that water bottle._

“Zak? You okay, man?” Aaron asked suddenly.  
“What?” Zak asked, flustered. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He said dismissively.  
“You sure? You’re all flushed.” Nick chimed in with a smirk.  
“I’m _fine_.” Zak insisted.  
“Maybe you should drink some _water_.” Nick added with a mischievous tone. Zak shot him a glare.  
“Why don’t you just watch the screen.” Zak said, annoyed.  
“Grum-py!” Aaron taunted.  
“I’m not _grumpy_. I’m just trying to pay attention.” Zak huffed. He crossed his arms, focusing his attention back on the TV. He twisted his neck from side to side, closing his eyes as he felt the cracks and pops. He reached a hand back to knead his tight shoulders when he felt another vibration. 

_Stop massaging your neck like that! You know that drives me crazy._

And this time Zak couldn’t hold in his smirk as he texted back. 

_I don't know what you mean?_

He continued craning his neck, slowly massaging his fingers into the base as he groaned softly. He could practically feel the heat from Nick’s gaze, but he ignored it, biting his bottom lip as he continued to rub the sore muscles. His phone vibrated again. 

_Don't make me come over there, Zak."_

Slowly, he glanced up, locking eyes with Nick who stared back longingly. Zak smiled softly as the dark eyes burned into his. Heat spread over his entire body as he stared back, swallowing hard. Their concentration was broken by the sound of both of their phones vibrating in unison. Looking down, Zak blushed dark red when he saw a group message from Aaron. 

_GET A ROOM._

“Sorry Aaron.” Nick chuckled.  
“Yeah, sorry Aaron.” Zak mumbled, embarrassed.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, naming these stories is the hardest part. "Texting"? Really?
> 
> On a side note: I LOVE any time these two want to touch and can't.


End file.
